An electronic device, such as a computer, control panel, or tablet computer, can be presented for public use. To do so, the device can be housed in an enclosure and mounted on a support. This enclosure can have several attributes useful when deployed in a public, unsupervised location. These attributes include physical robustness (to resist damage), tamper and theft-resistance, resistance to ingress of water and/or contaminants, etc. An enclosure which possesses such attributes can be called a “secure enclosure”. A secure enclosure which is deployed in a public location can be called a “kiosk”.
Such equipment, when deployed by users in public places and places of business, can offer different mounting and articulation features. An example feature can include an ability to mount the enclosure to a vertical surface, such as a wall or façade. Such a mount can be called a “wall mount”. An enclosure which is attached to a wall mount can be said to be “wall-mounted”.